La lágrima del poder
by Hermian Vampires's
Summary: Mayura está en grabe peligro, por proteger una promesa que hizo en el pasado, no se sabe que pasará, podría morir...¿Alguien vendrá a ayudarla? ¿Que hace Loki, mientras pasa eso?


Corría.Bajo la intempestuosanoche nublada, con anuncios tormentosos seguía corriendo.Aún no llovía, pero sabía que no tardaría. No paraba de correr. Corría entre los árboles, montaña arriba...por un momento, desvió su mirada hacia detrás, esperando que la hubiera perdido, pero cambió rápidamente de opinión, al ver a una sombra corriendo hacia ella. Intentó correr mas. No sabía para donde iba. Pero ella corría sin descanso. Aún cuando numerosos rasguños y heridas le provocaban dolor. Aún cuando sus ropas sucias y rasgadas dejaban entre ver un poco de la violencia del pasado rato. Aún cuando lagrimas surcando su hermoso rostro se podía observar el terror en sus bellos ojos. Aún cuando sus manos estaban juntas sobre su pecho. Seguía corriendo.

-"No podré resistir mucho mas"- pensaba la joven. Pero, desvió por un instante la mirada a sus manos juntadas en su pecho, y eso le dio ánimos para seguir corriendo.

Llegó a una especie de prado, en medio del bosque, donde se dijo a sí misma, que no huiría mas. Estrechó sus manos al pararse en medio del prado, pero aún las estrechó mas al oír cómo su perseguidor también aminoraba la marcha hasta pararse definitivamente, detrás de ella. Cogió aire y volteó. Allí, delante de ella, un apuesto joven, de ojos azules penetrantes, alto, atractivo y con una melena larga, ondulada, despeinada y azulada, la miraba con una sonrisa triunfante.

-Ya no podrás huir- le dijo con una suave y sensual voz. Su camisa, también estaba rasgada, pero en su caso, por los arbustos del bosque, al igual que su pantalón. El joven de 23 años empezó a avanzar hasta la joven de 20.

-Entrégamelo, y te dejaré ir- le dijo el joven Mitsuo Yamazaki.

-Tu sabes que es mentira!- le contestó la joven, con un inesperado valor- Sabes que bo te pienso entregar el colgante. Antes tendrás que matarme!

- Eso ya lo sé...y también sé, que lo que tu te rehúsas a darme, el colgante, es en verdad una joya con mucho poder acumulado, un poder inmenso!-esto último, lo grito, haciendo eco en toda la montaña.- Aún esas a tiempo de unirte a mí- le dijo el joven con una sonrisa muy extraña en sus labios.

El ojiazul se quedó mirando a la hermosa joven que tenía delante de suyo. Una joven, de ojos escarlatas, lo miraba desafiante. La joven, de pelo rosado, ahora lo tenia mas largo que cuando tenia 16 años. Sus ojos rojos, mostraban valentía y temor, a la vez.. Su frágil cuerpo, deslumbraba a cualquier hombre. Ahora su perlada piel, mojada por la lluvia que empezada a estar presente. Unas perfectas curvas entre sus finos ropajes mojados dejaban ver que ya nada quedaba de la niña que un día fue. Sus piernas eran largas y torneadas. Sus largos y lisos cabellos rosados, se mecían al compás del viento. Sonrió. Era realmente apetecible, esa chica. Su fina y ajustada camiseta de tirantes, uno de los cuales estaba roto, a la vez que su falda roja, corta y rota, se mecía al viento. Su camiseta, con algunos cortes, como el del vientre, dejaba ver su vientre realmente plano. Sus piernas y brazos, con arañazos, unos del bosque y otros no. Una Mayura Daidoji de 20 años le miraba duramente.

-Jamás- escupió Mayura.

- Cómo has cambiado, Mayura- dijo haciendo una falsa mueca de decepción- sigues siendo inocente y una loca de los misterios, pero ya no vulnerable. Y por lo que he visto, dentro de un tiempo, una detective- alzó una ceja, mirándola fijamente- has tenido suerte, por la mañanas a la universidad a estudiar criminalistica. Y por las tardes, trabaja en una comisaría, cerca de un detective. Patético, pero por lo menos era lo que tu deseabas- dijo mofándose, Mitsuo.

- Por lo menos yo hago algo de provecho- le dijo, retándola.

-El enchufe del inspector Nijima te ha servido.

-Si- Mayura intentaba ganar el mayor tiempo posible para pensar en un plan de huida.

-No lo entiendo. No se como has aguantado tanto...pero bueno...-Yamazaki le enseño su mano a la joven, donde aparecieron tres dagas plateadas- Estoy aburrido. Ya sabes que voy a matarte y todo porque no me das lo que escondes y porque te niegas a ser mía, pero de momento...voy a jugar contigo...a un juego muy divertido...jaja

Mayura, retrocedió unos pasos hasta darse con un árbol que tenia detrás. Estaba acorralada.

-Sabes que puedo hacerte mucho mas daño que el que ya te he hecho- le dijo Mitsuo- pero tú decides

. Tú o el colgante.

-Ya pues empezar conmigo- le dijo Mayura, escondió el colgante en su mano derecha y dejó caer los brazos a ambos lados.

Yamazaki la miró, sonrió y con un movimiento de su mano, los puñales se elevaron. Mayura cerró los ojos, esperando el impacto y el dolor. Escuchó un zumbido suave u después, muy cerca de de su oreja izquierda, notó como algo se clavaba en el árbol. Momentos después un segundo cuchillo hacia lo mismo en su lado derecho. La veinte añera, empezó a relajarse. Entonces lo sintió. Un fuerte dolor que le hizo retorcerse, pero no chillar, por orgullo, en el lado derecho. Se palpó sobre el dolor sin abrir los ojos con una mano. Y en el centro del dolor...

-"Mierda, el cuchillo! Me ha herido...!"-Mayura, con un gran esfuerzo, logró quitarse la daga clavada- huiré...lo mas lejos que pueda de él...a la de tres...uno, dos..."-abrió los ojos con dolor y vio el rostro triunfante de su enemigo, eso la llenó de coraje. Y tres!

Sin previo aviso, el joven Mitsuo vio como su presa huía hacia el bosque, herida...

.No llegarás muy lejos..- se dijo a sí mismo, minutos después, al haberse adentrado un poco en el bosque, vio cómo en una planta...había un poco de sangre.

-No escaparás de tu destino.

Un rayo, seguido de un trueno y unas fuertes y improvisadas lluvias, iluminaron y dificultaron el camino de la joven herida. Consiguió llegar donde deseaba. El bosque se acababa ahí, dejando unos cuantos metros de verde y húmeda hierba por delante, para después dar paso a la negrura mas oscura, cedida por un gran precipicio. Cada vez, Mayura notaba como le costaba más respirar y cómo sus ropas y cabellos mojados se pegaban a ella. La sangre de la herida, se resbalaba y mezclaba junto al agua de la lluvia, al igual que sus lágrimas.

Mayura miró tristemente al cielo.

-"Lo siento..."

-Lo siento, Loki- dijo en voz alta, en un susurro- te he fallado. Cuando te fuiste, me confiaste esta lágrima y me dijiste que lo cuidara bien, que tendrá que devolvértelo cuando volvieras. Y yo...te juré hacerlo. De eso ya hace tres años.-un sollozo salió de su garganta-no puedo aguantar más, perdóname, peor...no tengo elección. Tengo que devolvértelo, contigo estará más seguro...es el único modo de que tu recuerdo no caiga en malas manos.

Mayura había tomado ya esa decisión. No sabía donde estaba Loki, pero el colgante iría a él, donde él estuviera. Había aprendido a hacerlo, por si se diera el caso. Lo heredó de ella. Abrió el puño donde guardaba el famoso colgante.

Lo miró con nostalgia. Era de plata, con algunas incrustaciones de rubís y zafiros. El colgante tenía forma de lágrima y parecía que tuviera algo dentro, pero nunca lo comprobó. Mayura cerró los ojos y se concentró en la lágrima, Enviando todo su poder y energía hacia él. Cuando terminó, notó cómo las piernas le flaqueaban, pero resistió y abrió los ojos.

El colgante de su mano flotaba, rodeado por una fuerza extraña, en forma de luz. Y entonces se concentró en Loki.

-Vuelve a las manos que a mi te entregaron, devuelvete a Loki. Ahora!- notó cómo un fuerte viento crecía a su alrededor, librándola momentáneamente de la lluvia, y vio cómo brillaba la plateada lágrima antes de salir volando y convertirse en polvo azulado, que se dirigía hacia los árboles. Mayura, antes de volver a moverse, se quedó mirando el lugar dónde había estado el colgante, sonriendo tristemente. Después, a pesar del dolor, logró agacharse y coger una piedra, para después cerrarla fuertemente entre sus manos. Momentos después...

N/A: Hola! Soy nueva! (-.-U ya se nota, ¿verdad?), jeje, bueno, decir k espero que (quien lo haya leído) que le haya gustado, y gracias a clea everlasting por ayudarme! Sin su ayuda yo no estaría aquí...jeje, si a alguien le apetece ponerme un review, que me lo ponga, no me como a nadie jeje...


End file.
